Never Too Soon
by Repulsive Gargoyle
Summary: After visiting Sarah in her bathroom, "Finish What You Started", Jareth is back and is hungry for more. Lots or errors I know. shoot me later. Quick Apology to Anon for my accidental rudeness.


This is just a quick sequel to "Finish What You Started". I say it's quick because it only took me two hours to type. I kinda had an idea of having once chapter stories for a little bit, but all of them lead soon into a big one. So I should start working on it soon. Wish me luck. Please Review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm dying to know. But for now enjoy "Never Too Soon."

R. Gargoyle.

Quick Note. I had received a review for this story, but being new, I still didn't know exactly how to view it. Frustrated I review it myself say "blah blah blah" which were the first things that came to my head. However, being pointed out by other readers that it looked like I was insulting the person giving me hints and advice, I would like to say I'm very sorry for it looking like that. It was a complete accident, and I'm completely embarrassed by it. I don't know how to delete it. So I sincerely apologize.

.Never Too Soon.

Sarah reached for her pajamas in the top drawer of her coffee brown dresser. Her hands fell upon a soft cotton tank top, and finally on shorts. It was a tad revealing yes, but it was also comfortable sleeping wear.

After placing her night clothes on she walked towards her vanity. The best part of the vanity she thought was the mirror. It was huge, and everytime she looked in it she felt like a movie star of actress. Just like her mother. It was a small childhood dream. And her only one. She had grown so much over the last five years. Ever since her trip to the Labyrinth to rescue her baby brother.

Her looks had change since then. Sarah's teenage baby fat had melted and sunken into a slender frame. Her chocolate brown hair exceeded past her sholder blades, and contrasted with her porcelian skin. Her eyes were still deep emerald in color and held more of an intense look about them. It added a slight mature look to her.

Her eyes peered down at the brush that bordered the edge of the vanity. She lifted it to her hair, glancing at the mirror. Her body tensed and the brush dropped from her hand with a clang onto the vanity.

He was there.

She spun around still in shock. She wasn't use to his random appearences yet, even though this wasn't the first time. It had been a day since he appeared in her bath oom. But there her was lounging on her bed, smirking.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he said standing up. "Why are you always surprised to see me.

"I- You're not welcomd here!" she spat. Venom oozed from her mouth.

"Oh Sarah," he stalked over to her placing both hands on either side of her chair. "I don't much give a damn."

Something started moving in her hair. She left his gaze from the mirror and saw the brush she dropped in his hands. It gracefully stroked all the knots out. Not once did her hair snagged.

This became odd. What did he want? This question constantly appeared unanswered. Her mind was made up. She became determined to find out. She pondered for a moment, deciding in her head exacly how to ask this question. The calmness her was showing could always turn sour quickly. She wasn't about to admit her fear for him, but she surely was. Even she couldn't deny it. But she could hide it.

"Why do you keep showing up?" she said hesitantly. Her heart stopped when he stopped brushing and looked straight at her through the mirror.

Was he mad? His expression showed no emotion. Her heartbeat quickened. Her eyebrows raised in fear. So much for hiding it.

"Im quite sure you know exactly what I want."

Strong gloved hands found their way to her shoulders. One pulled the hair gently, tucking it across the other shoulder, exposing her neck. A hand snaked around her neck. It lightly caressed upwards till it was right under her chin.

A shiver inched it's way across her body. Jareth laughed in victory over this. Not once had he blinked. His eyes penetrating hers. Before she had time to react, he lifted her chin and she was face to face with him. He no longer hid in the mirror's protection.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to her. Eyes flying wide open, her body went ridgid under his kiss. It was different from what she expected. It was soft, almost heavenly. But it still held a dominate feel about it. It was just like him. He offered her dreams and wishes, but still held the power to crush her. She tried to buck her head out of ths enchantment, but a gloved hand held her skull in place. It tightened its hold against her hair. She winced and a small moan escaped her mouth from the pain. He used this as an opportunity to lick her bottom lip and slipped it her mouth for a moment before she started trashing above his hold.

As quick as light, his lips were gone and so was he. The only thing remaining was his victory laugh that hung about the room for a few moments. He got what he had wanted. This battle had been won. And not by Sarah.

Sarah was so dumbfounded her head stayed where it was. She looked at the ceiling. Had she honestly just kiss the Goblin King?

No. No she didn't. He kissed her. There was a difference. There was a difference right? This was too much. Did she even like it? No? Yes? Maybe. She screamed in her head. What was the point in the kiss? Her hands flew straight to her face covering it from the world. her thoughts melted together. She can't expalin anything about him. His actions were so...unexpecting.

A smile quickly expanded across her face. And she knew it was official.

She liked the kiss.

(Review Plz. :))


End file.
